Road to Japan
Road to Japan is a miniseries in Philipnova798's Comics Factory 2.0. Plot One day, Philipnova798 tells everybody reading the comics that a new saga is beginning. Larry is surprised when Phil says that it's about him and a few others going to Japan. But Phil tells Larry that he can't come due to a camping incident involving hunny and Nui Rama. Larry is extremely saddened because of this. Later, Phil asked the members of the cast that was coming (Dark709, DJ Venom, lavaside rahi and Tarry) and tells the people reading that he has hired a babysitter to watch over the studio while he is gone. After telling the babysitter the rules. He leaves her alone with the moron when Bob takes a bite thinking that she is a Rainbow chip cookie. In a short time, Gwen gets Swearing Steve, Larry, Bob and Onepu Nuva in front of the TV and the four start watching the Teletubbies (Tarry disguised the tape as a mindless violence related film). She calls Phil to tell him what has happened. After he has hung up, he says that maybe he should have hired Sir Pickles instead. Back at the studio however, Bob decides to make some cookies. But it goes wrong the oven explodes. Meanwhile In Sir Mirrory's Lair, Sir Pickles and Mr. Zimmwad are called to make up a plan to get rid of Phil and his crew in Japan once and for all. Zimmwad also brought his camera so he could tape the unraveling of The Virus. Pickles isn't pleased and sends Zimmwad out of the room. Later Pickles tells the group the plan on how they are going to do it. Once Pickles and Zimmwad arrive in Japan, they come to an old house with the secret of Japan. Unfortunately, Zimmwad gets his butt stuck in the door and can't get it out. At Phil's Hotel, While watching the Japanese version of Barney, Godzilla starts to attack. Which sends a warning to the BZGuards that he is back again. They are easily Defeated and go back to base to regroup their strategy. At the Small house, Gatling Gun Henry is summoned to go to The Comics Land and talk to the leader of the BZGuards. Henry does so and is revealed to know that Malice Borg used to own the base that operations are in. Meanwhile at the airport near where Godzilla is attacking. Mirroy accidentally unleashes the Virus on the airplane he and many other passengers were on and it Transforms into a robot and heads into Japan where Godzilla is at. Back at the studio, Bob practices his Hobo skills before getting dissed off by Onepu. Bob turns into a giant Hulk-like creature and crushes Onepu. More to come. Characters Introduced Sir Mirrory, Sir Pickles, Mr. Zimmwad, Godzilla, Henry, Venom, Tarry, Many one shot characters, The BZGuards, Jaller, Virus, lavaside rahi, Swearing Steve, Airplane Robot and Gwen are all introduced in this saga. Trivia and Production notes *Godzilla Warfare Parts 1 and 2 took the longest to make. *Both Godzilla Warfare parts also have shading in them. *Bob's Hulk form is introduced for the first time. *Aside from Godzilla himself, The Cloverfield Monster, Malice Borg and Tifa Lockhart also appear part two (outside of the pictures in Malice Borg's Lair). *This series will have seven parts in total and the seventh part will appear in the fall. *Henry's origin differs from the actual comics. *Skorpyo is making a five part spin-off entitled Savior of Japan. Category:Comics Category:Comic Sagas